


Broken Pipes and a Broken Heart

by dumbledores_bumbledoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Gay Castiel, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester and Mary Winchester are Divorced, M/M, Mechanic Dean, My First Destiel Fanfic, Nerd Castiel, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Roommates, SPN - Freeform, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledores_bumbledoor/pseuds/dumbledores_bumbledoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's life is so ordinary and he feels like he's in a rut. Until one day where everything goes wrong. Except for the fact that he meets Castiel. But when both Dean's and Castiel's apartments are flooded they're forced to live together and despite their differences become pretty great friends with a hint of something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Everything Goes Wrong

Broken Pipes and a Broken Heart

  
  


“Son of a bitch. I’m going to be late to work again. I’ll call you back later Sammy” Deans says into the phone as he hangs up and flings it into the passenger seat of his Impala. Dean had been having a rough morning. It was pretty bad when Dean had woken up late for work, then got worse when he spilled his coffee on himself, but the then shower in his apartment thought it would add to his morning struggle and not work for him, and then to top it all off it took him forever to find his keys. The day had barely started and already the world was out to get him. Dean had already been late a couple times this month and Bobby was losing his patience with him. He’d have to finish talking to Sam later.

Dean arrived at the garage only a couple minutes late thanks to his aggressive speeding on the way there. He made his way to Bobby’s office to have a quick word with him about his tardiness this morning but only received a few grunts and an “idjit” or two in response. Which Dean took as a good sign since thats normally all he got from Bobby while at work, however outside of work Dean and Bobby had actual conversations about various things seeing that Bobby was practically family to the Winchesters.

Once Dean had punched in he headed to his station and dived right in. Nothing cleared his head quite like getting his hands dirty with a car. While on the job and figuring out that the old junker he was working on had transmission problems and a missing spark plug. All Dean could think about though, was next weekend when he and Sam had made plans to see each other. With Sam in college Dean rarely got to see him anymore, which makes him really miss seeing his younger brother’s stupid puppy dog face, not that he’ll ever admit it to anyone but himself. Sam had just recently started dating this new girl named Jessica and that was all he seemed to be able to talk about. Sam had nearly talked Dean’s ear off about her and how they met and what they did for their first date. Sam could really be a complete girl sometimes. During one of their last phone calls to each other Sam and Dean had arranged it for Sam and Jesse to come visit Dean and they’d use Dean’s spare room in his apartment. Dean just hoped the shower would be working by then. He’d have to call the building manager to see what he could do about it.

The working day went by fast for Dean because his mind had been on other things like it usually is while he works. But since Dean was late this morning he offered to close up shop for Bobby so everyone could go home and Dean could earn some extra brownie points while he’s at it. Dean had gone through his mental checklist for everything he had  to do to close up and decided he was good to go ahead and lock up and leave.

Just as Dean turned around to lock the front door he hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around but can’t quite make out who it is that just walked up because they are standing too far into the shadows.

“Hey. Who’s there? Is there anything I can help you with?” Dean quizzically asks the stranger while trying to squint into the darkness so he can get a better look at him.

It takes him a moment to answer but the man says in a very rough and deep voice, “Yes my car broke down a little ways away and I was hoping you could help me with it.”

The man steps into the circle of light that's shining down from the Signer Auto Parts sign, and the only thing Dean is able to take notice of first is the color blue. All he can see is the man's incredible blue eyes and the only thing dean can think of thats even anywhere close to that shade is the sky on a sunny day. But Dean feels like even thats not exactly the right way to describe it. After Dean gets done processing the blue eyes that belong to the stranger dean looks at his other features. He noticed his bed head styled hair, and his face had a nice mixture of delicate features like his soft kind eyes and a few more dominant ones like his strong chin and jawline. As Dean looked him over he noticed the guy had on a tan trench coat and a dress shirt and slacks on underneath. Dean wondered what kind of job this guy has that he would wear that combination of clothes to. Dean could tell that it was about to storm and he didn’t want to leave the guy stranded so he figured he should probably help him out.

“Sure thing man. I was just closing up but give me a minute and I’ll help you out.”

Dean heads inside the garage and turns on the lights again and opens up the closest garage door to the guys broken down car. They get the car into the garage and Dean lifts up the hood and takes a look.

“So what’s your name?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot that I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel. My name is Dean Winchester.”

Dean continues to dig around in the car while Castiel says “I really appreciate your help. It’s obviously past close for you and I know you could’ve just turned me away.”

“It’s no problem man. Don’t worry about it. It looks like you’ve just got a leaky radiator. That’s fixable. And it should be fixed pretty quick.”

“That’s good news. How long will it take to fix? And how much will it cost?” Castiel asks.

“You just have a leaky hose so it won’t cost much. But I don’t think i’ll be able to fix it until tomorrow or maybe the next day. Does that sound alright?”

“That sounds perfectly fine. Thank you for all your help."

Dean figured that the guy would need a lift to his house.

“Come on man. I’ll give you a lift home.”

“No.You’ve already done enough for me i can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s pretty late. Just let me give you a lift.” Castiel tilted his head to the side and thought about it but eventually agreed.

Dean closes up the shop again and then leads Castiel to his 67 chevy Impala. Dean gets in the drivers seat and unlocks the passenger door for Castiel. He starts the engine and begins to drive.

“So Castiel where do you live?”

“Do you happen to know where the apartment building complex called Garden Springs is located?”

Dean glanced over at him in surprise and says “Yeah, uh, I do. That’s where I live. How have I not seen you around before?”

Castiel answers in a calm voice, “I haven’t lived there for long. Only about a month or two. I also tend to keep to myself.”

“What apartment do you live in?”

“I live in 5A. It’s really nice.”

Dean slams his hand down on the steering wheel exclaims, “No shit! That’s right below mine. That’s pretty cool man.” They pull into the apartment complex parking lot and get out of the car. Dean double and triple checks that he has his keys because of his tendency to lock them in the car. Dean and Castiel walk inside the doors and are greeted with the manager rushing up to them.

Dean startled by this says, “Hey Chuck. What’s going on?”

Chuck, a short guy with red hair, says with a panicked look on his face replies, “I hate to tell you. There’s a problem. The pipe from your shower Dean, busted and flooded your apartment. And well… Since your apartment was flooded it leaked down into the one below, which happens to be yours Castiel. There’s a lot of damage. I am so sorry guys.”

Dean and Castiel just stare at him for a second. Then Dean just looks down, shakes his head, and laughs. “Of fucking course. This has been the shittest day I’ve had in a long time and this is just the fucking cherry on top. I told you to call someone Chuck.”

“I am so sorry about this man. I will totally pay for all the repairs and the clean-up. ANd pay for any major damage to your stuff guys.”

Dean stares at Castiel wondering why he is so silent. “Hey Castiel. How are you so calm about this?”

Castiel looks up at Dean and simply says “Most of my stuff is still being moved into my apartment. So I don’t have much there. All I’m concerned about is how long the repairs and cleanup will take and where we’ll stay while that is occurring.” Both Dean and Castiel look towards Chuck for an answer.

“I’m not sure how long it’ll all take but until it’s all done and fixed I will totally let you guys use one of the empty apartments if that’s okay?”

“Yeah. I guess that will work. But Chuck I want one of the nice ones,” Dean says.

“Well that’s the thing. The we only have one empty apartment but it is a two bedroom. You two will have to share the apartment.”

Dean looks at Castiel, shrugs his shoulders and says, “I don’t mind if you do. I’ve lived with a roommate before.”

“The situation sounds just fine to me,” Castiel says.

“Okay then guys. Here are the keys. It’s already furnished so all you have to do is move your things from your apartments. Well I mean… what you can salvage.”

“Alright. Come on roommate. Let’s go get our stuff,” Dean says smiling at Castiel.


	2. Getting Settled

After Dean had finished sifting through all of his belongings and calculating the damages then telling Chuck how much he owed him, he went ahead and gathered what was left and hauled it to the empty apartment Chuck had set up for him and Castiel. Upon opening the door to apartment 17G Dean was greeted with a fully furnished apartment just as Chuck had promised. Dean walked inside and had a look around. It seemed that he had beaten his new soon to be roommate to the apartment. Dean headed towards the kitchen to get a good look at what he’d be working with in there. Dean rarely liked to admit it but he really enjoyed baking and cooking so having a decently stocked kitchen was important to him. The kitchen itself seemed to have some pretty decent equipment which satisfied Dean. Dean moved on to the bedrooms and had a look at both of them. They were both the same size and there didn’t seem to be a difference between the two. Dean decided to wait for Castiel so he could let him choose which room he wanted first. Dean left a few boxes of the stuff meant to go in his room in the hall and went to the living room. Dean decided to put a few of his things out and around the place and decided if Castiel didn’t like it he could just rearrange it all.

Not long after Dean had started he heard the door open and looked up from what he was doing to see Castiel struggling to hold a bunch of boxes.

“Here man. Let me help you there.” Dean grabs a couple of the boxes from Castiels arms and sets them down on the table inside.

“So I thought I’d let you have the pick of the rooms. They seem to be the same size but I still thought you could choose first.” Castiel looks up at him with an expressionless face.

“Okay. That’s very kind of you. It doesn’t matter which room I have. I suppose I’ll go with the one on the left.” Castiel starts moving some his boxes into his bedroom and Dean did the same for his own stuff.

Later that night after Dean had finished unpacking his things in his room he decided to go to the kitchen and make him and his new roomate something for dinner. Dean looked into the fridge and saw that there was enough to make a few burgers.

Dean walked down the hall and knocked on Castiel’s door and asked, “Hey I’m going to make some burgers for dinner. Do you want some?”

Castiel opened the door and quickly walked out and shut the door behind him.

“That would be really great. Thank you.”

Dean heads towards the kitchen and started cooking. Castiel followed and offered his help but Dean said he could handle it on his own. Castiel sat on the couch in the living room began reading one of his books.

Dean finished cooking put the burgers on some plates and brought them out to the living room. Dean handed a plate to Castiel and sat down on the other side of the couch and began to eat. Castiel read a few more pages of his book then put it down on the coffee table and started eating.

After eating in silence for a few minutes Dean states, “So Castiel. That’s an interesting name.”

“Oh yes. My mother named me after the angel of thursday. My siblings are all named after angels as well.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“I have five. Four brothers and one sister. Do you have any siblings?

“Yeah I’ve got a younger brother, Sam. He goes to college at Stanford. I don’t see him very often but we keep in touch.”

Castiel and Dean had both finished eating by now and they were just getting to know each other. Dean looked as Castiel’s face and once again noticed his eyes. He couldn’t believe how freaking blue they were.

“That’s nice. You two sound very close.”

“Yeah I guess. I practically raised Sammy. Our dad wasn’t around much when we were growing up. How are you with all of your siblings?”

“I speak to some of them very frequently. The others have very busy lives.” Castiel’s gaze drifted from Dean’s. Dean could sense that the conversation topic was drifting towards an uncomfortable area.

“What do you do for a living, Cas?” Dean didn’t know why he called Castiel Cas, but he felt it was more friendly.

“I’m an english teacher at the local university. “

“I didn’t know I was rooming with a genius. That’s awesome. You already know what I do.” Dean smiled at Cas and Cas smiled back. Dean felt they would get along pretty well and they would become pretty good friends.

Dean yawned and decided he should head off to bed. He told Cas goodnight and went to his room. Dean crawled into bed and began to drift off to sleep, but as he did so he faintly saw a pair of beautifully blue eyes.


	3. Lets talk about Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is intrigued by his new companion and decides to get to know him a little more.

The next morning Dean woke up and got ready for work. Things went smoother this time and he was right on track to be on time to work. On his way out the door, Dean stops as he hears Castiel shuffling in the kitchen. He remembers how Castiel's car is in his shop so he thinks he'll offer him a ride to work today. Dean enters the kitchen and leans against the wall and watches Castiel as he moves about the room. Dean assumes he's cooking himself breakfast.

"Hey man. I'm heading off to work. Do you need a ride to work?"

Castiel looks up from his cooking, "No thank you I have today off. I was going to make crepes for breakfast and see if you wanted some."

"I have no idea what a crepe is but save me some and I'll eat some when I get home."

Castiel nods and goes back to his cooking. Dean checks the time and internally swears at himself. He's going to be late for work again.

 

On Deans lunch break he decides to call Castiel and tell him his cars ready to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Dean. I finished patching up your car and she's ready to be picked up whenever. If you want I can drop you off here at the shop tomorrow on my way in."

"Oh hello, Dean. I would appreciate that. How much do I owe you?"

"Hey don't worry about it. Friends don't pay."

"Oh... well thank you again, Dean. That is very kind of you."

They say their goodbyes and Dean hangs up and sits there staring at his unfinished lunch thinking about his new roommate and now friend. Castiel seemed to be a really cool guy. Maybe a little odd but Dean never was one to judge a book by its cover. Dean sat there for the remainder of his lunch break thinking about his mysterious new roommate. Dean decided he wanted to make an attempt to get to know this guy a little more.

 

On his way home Dean stops by the grocery store and picks up everything he'll need to cook his famous Winchester chili dogs. Dean told himself that they weren't as fancy as whatever crepes are but Castiel would probably still like them. Dean enters the apartment and closes the door behind him. He can hear the shower running so he assumes Castiel will probably be hungry whenever he finishes since it's around dinner time. 

He gets started in the kitchen right away and as he opens the fridge he sees what he can only assume are the crepes Castiel made sitting there. While he's waiting for the chili dogs to cook he decides to try Castiel's crepes. As he takes a bite he can't believe how good they taste. How has he never had these before? Dean's going to be letting Castiel cook a lot more often, he thought to himself. 

Dean hears the shower shut off and the sound of a door opening. Castiel walks to the doorway of the kitchen and watches Dean. Dean looks up and notices Castiel is standing there in just a towel. He notices how surprisingly fit Castiel is considering he's only a teacher. Does he work out maybe?

"I'm making my famous Winchester Chili dogs for our gourmet dinner tonight. So go put on some clothes and we'll get our grub on."

Castiel nods and walks away then emerges moments later in a T-shirt and low rising sweatpants. He apparently wore glasses because he had dawned those as well. They both sat down and began to eat. The boys ate in silence for a while until Dean decided to break the silence.

"So what did you do on your day off?"

"I graded papers that I was behind on. I spent the afternoon doing some research for my book and then I went for a run right before you got home." So he did work out.

"You're writing a book? That's impressive. what's it about?"

"It mostly focuses on Shakespeare and some of his writings and methods. I am considering switching the subject to include the theory about his works that Shakespeare himself wasn't the real author."

"Wait so Shakespeare didn't really write Shakespeare? Then who did?"

"Some scholars believe Francis Bacon may be the true author. It's a bit of a conspiracy theory. However, I am more focused on the scholarly viewpoint." 

"No shit! That sounds like the next best seller to me." Dean was watching Castiel intently while he was talking. Den noticed that as Castiel was talking his face would light up and his eyes seemed to show so much emotion. Dean watched as the man across from him talked about something he was passionate about. Dean sat there captured by the things Castiel was talking about. Dean realized he really might be living with a genius. 

Dean cleaned the dishes and watched as Castiel said good night and head into his room. Once Dean was alone he realized how the empty kitchen felt without Castiel in it. He finished washing the dishes in silence alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year so idk why I even decided to update this fic but have another chapter. See you again in two years probably.


	4. A Few Drinks With The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an update on their apartments and then invites Castiel out for a drink with his friends.

Dean and Castiel went about their lives for the next couple days and began to develop a very smooth routine. They'd both wake up and one of them would cook breakfast if they had time to eat. They would go to work and then come home. They decided to alternate who'd do the cooking that night. Once the meals were done the two of them would sit down and eat together. This would usually lead to conversations that Dean could never get enough of. 

He never wanted them to end. He kept learning new things about Castiel. He found out where Castiel grew up, what kind of books he read, and that his favorite color is green. Of course, Dean would offer up information about himself when Castiel asked but Dean just wanted to know more. He had never met someone so interesting before. He was able to make Dean laugh the way he hadn't for a long time. During those few days, Dean felt close enough to even start calling Castiel by a nickname.

The two grew so close so quickly it made Dean stop and think. He always knew he was attracted to both men and women. He never struggled with that. What he struggled with was telling people. He never really cared to mention it to people because he never thought it was anyone's business. Normally Dean would be more straight forward about his interest in a person. But he knows he can;t hit on Cas. Not while they're living together and not while Cas is so obviously straight. Dean wouldn't want to risk losing one of the first new friends he's made in a while anyway.

One Saturday afternoon Dean calls Chuck to get an update on his and Castiel's apartments. Deans throws his phone down in frustrations. Castiel is sitting across from Dean in a squashy arm chair in their living room and looks up from his book. 

"What's wrong, Dean?" 

"Chuck just told me that our apartments are completely fucked. They won't be ready for at least another two months." Dean rests his head in his hands.  
Castiel set his book down and leaned forward, "That's a shame. However, there's nothing we can do about the situation. We have no control over how fast repairs take. You shouldn't be so stressed about this Dean. Besides, it is nice to be your roommate. I haven't lived with another person in a long time. Especially someone who is such a good cook."  
Dean looks up and noticed Castiel's kind face smiling at him and smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. We have a good time together. I am going to tell Chuck he better lower our rent for this shit though." The two of them laughed.  
Later that day Dean knocked on Castiel's door.  
"Come in."  
"Hey, Cas a couple of buddies of mine from the shop invited us out for drinks tonight. They all want to get to know my new mysterious roommate."  
Castiel doesn't look up from his desk while he answers. "Sure Dean. Sounds like fun. I probably need to take a break from my book anyway."  
Dean took this moment to get a good look at Castiel's room. He scanned the room and notice the whole thing was full of clutter except his desk. Clothes were thrown about and the bed was unmade. Yet the desk was so organized you wouldn't even be able to tell the room and the desk belonged to the same person. He also noticed the extremely full bookshelf on the edge of the room that was practically overflowing. Dean tells Cas the time they're meeting and which bar then closes the door to take a shower and start getting ready.

Once Dean had finished getting dressed he leaves his room and goes down to the hallway to the living room to wait for Cas. But once he walked into the room he realized he didn't need to wait because Cas was already there and reading as usual. Dean looked at him and saw that he was wearing a nice button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. "Alright, man are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah. I went ahead and called us an Uber."  
Dean stopped and asked, "What the fuck is an Uber?"  
"It's like a taxi service and you can order the cars from an app on your phone. I figured it may be best since we'll both be drinking." The two of them get in the Uber and arrived at the bar a little while later.  
Dean opens the door to see his co-workers sitting at a big table on the far side of the joint. Dean goes around the table and introduces Castiel to everyone. "This is Gabriel, Meg, Jodi and the big bad boss himself Bobby." They all say hello and they sit down and begin to enjoy their evening with a few drinks. And then a few more after that. and even more after that. A couple hours pass and Dean and Cas found themselves sitting together at the bar while the others were still at their table. 

"So Cas. What do you think of everyone? You having a good time?" Dean asked.  
"They all seem to be very nice people. You and Bobby seem pretty close," Castiel says as he sips his drink.  
"Yeah, we are. Bobby's practically family to us Winchesters. I can't remember a time he wasn't around helping my dad out with Sammy and I. Our parents divorced when we were young so whenever we were at our dad's house Bobby would come over and keep us busy."  
Castiel watched him for a moment before responding. "That was very nice of him. Your parent's divorce must have been tough."  
Dean takes another drink and says, "Yeah it was. It sucked going back and forth between houses. I understood why my mom left him though. He used to be a bit of a mean drunk." Soon after this conversation, Dean changed the subject to focus on Cas and his family. Dean could tell that there was something about his family that Cas didn't like to talk about. Dean took this opportunity to ask him about it.  
Dean leaned in a little closer and said, "Alright Cas. Spill it. You've had plenty of drinks and so have I so chances are neither of us will remember this. Tell me what is your problem with your family?"  


Cas was quiet for a little bit and Dean waited patiently for an answer. He could tell Cas was considering not answering.  
"As I told you all of my siblings and I were named after angels. My parents were highly religious people so they raised us with those same beliefs. Most of my siblings followed their religious views almost to a fault. A few of us found other beliefs and lifestyles that didn't quite agree with my parents. In my parent's eyes if their children didn't agree with their Christian beliefs they could simply disown them. It happened to my sister Anna and my brother Micheal because they chose to practice different religions." Cas paused for a long time and looked away before he spoke again. "It's what happened to me when I told them that I wasn't straight. My brother and sister simply got cut off. I, on the other hand, got a whole lot worse. My entire family turned against me. None of them would accept my phone calls or texts. They all refused to see me except Anna and Micheal." Dean didn't speak for a while. He processed the information as best as he could in his current state. 

Cas wasn't straight like he thought he was. Maybe this meant Dean stood a chance...? No, he couldn't risk his friendship. But... Castiel's eyes really were beautiful not to mention his body was amazing. Dean had to stop himself. He told himself he was just drunk. Should he tell Cas about his situation too? Dean considered this option and then finally spoke.  
Dean put his hand on Castiel's and said, "That's fucking awful man. I'm sorry I made you bring all of this stuff up. The whole thing sounds fucked up." Dean moves his hand away and continues to say "My dad had some trouble accepting my sexuality too. He could understand if I just dated girls or guys but accepting I date both was hard for him. Sammy didn't have a problem with it though. Sammy always said he knew. My mom was okay with it too. It was difficult to tell them. I don't like to advertise that part of my life." Dean looked away but he could feel Castiel's eyes on him. They could both tell they had shared more than they were comfortable with. Yet they could also tell that something between them had shifted. Dean looked up at Cas and their eyes met. Dean could sense that Cas wanted to tell him something or do something. Dean realized they were both leaning towards each other and were a lot closer than they had started out sitting at the bar.

Cas was the first to break the tension by clearing his throat and saying, "I think I've had about enough to drink tonight. I should probably head home."  
Dean shifted away. "Yeah me too man. How about we get an Uber and head home after saying goodbye to everyone?" They said their goodbyes to Bobby and the gang and rode home in silence.  
They walked down the hall leading to their apartment. Dean fumbled with the keys for the door for what felt like forever. Cas leaned against the wall and stared at Dean while he did this. "You know Dean you look really good when you wear green," Cas slurred out.  
Dean got the keys in the lock. He looked down at his green AC/DC shirt and remembered green was Castiel's favorite color. Dean turned the keys in the lock and the two stumbled into the room. Dean could tell that Castiel had a lower tolerance than he did but Dean was by no means sober. They closed the door behind them and Dean sat on the couch. Cas sat next to him instead of his usual recliner.  
Castiel leaned closer to Dean and said, "You know I always thought you were straight."  
"I thought you were straight too," Dean replied.  
"I think that means our gaydars are broken." The two continued to shift their bodies closer while they talked.  
Feeling a surge of liquid courage Dean says, "You know what I like about you Cas? Your eyes. I've never seen someone with blue eyes like yours." Dean can tell that the two are both thinking about acting on some hidden feelings. Yet they both held back. Cas leaned his head in and said, "I always had a thing for mechanics."

Suddenly Dean could feel lips on his. He was so surprised at first he didn't move. Then before he could tell himself to stop he kissed his roommate back. The kiss started off soft and sensual. Then the fire began to grow and Dean put one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and then his fingers were in his hair. Cas moved his hand to rest on Deans face. Dean felt Castiel put his other hand on his knee. Dean wasn't satisfied and he needed more. Dean moved to position himself on top of Cas. Deans lips were on fire. He couldn't kiss Cas hard enough and Cas couldn't seem to get enough either. Cas reacted to everything Dean was doing. Cas put one hand on the small of Deans back. His other hand traveled up Deans leg to his inner thigh. Deans hands were on Castiel's hips and pulled his waist closer to his. Dean couldn't think of anything but the other man's lips, his tongue, his body. He wanted so much more he felt like everything was on fire. Dean moved his hand to feel beneath Castiel's shirt just like he'd been wanting to do since the first time he saw the man shirtless. Dean moved his hand to Castiel's jeans. He could feel how excited he was beneath them and he heard him let out a moan as Dean grazed his hard on. Dean was about to undo his jeans when he paused. Despite how turned on he was Dean knew he had to stop this from continuing. Cas was drunk and most likely didn't realize what he was doing. If they moved any further Dean knew they couldn't go back to being just friends and Dean didn't know how serious Cas was about him. So Dean got up and faced away from Cas and tried to clear his head to think straight. Castiel sat up and didn't say anything.  


Dean turned around and tried not to seem awkward as he said, "We should probably head to bed. We've both had a little too much to drink tonight." Cas sat there looking at Dean. He could tell Cas wanted to say something but Dean quickly walked away and left him sitting on the couch. While in his room Dean laid in his bed hating himself for doing that but also hating himself more for stopping it. Dean knew this would complicate their friendship and their living situation. Dean fell asleep thinking of nothing but what just happened and what might have happened if he didn't stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and probably has a few errors but I really like how it turned out. I don't really like to edit my writing.


End file.
